Regions of Shimoshi
Yuki The furthest south of the Shimoshi islands, Yuki is a stark land of glacier-carved fjords, ancient pine forests, abandoned giant ruins, and hardy barbarian tribes. The Rojji Clan, wood elf warriors and half-elven traders, control Yuki’s settled lands. The people fish and whale, while increasing numbers of dwarvish prospectors seek the vast mineral wealth of Yuki. Within the vast Kiba Forest, the Seishin tribes of wood elves protect the nature spirits of the forest, desperately trying to protect the beings from the remnants of giant rule, elemental cults from the Eye, and greedy settlers hoping to get rich at any cost. Koronatsu Another cold, southern island, Koronatsu is home to the vast elven Seishin and human Tora tribes that wander the island’s vasts forests and mountains, largely rejecting the rule of the northern empires and their samurai warlords. The city of Minatokai serves as Shimoshi’s southerrnmost warm water harbor, a valuable stop for trading furs and amber with the native tribes. Prosperous merchant lords rule the city, hiring legendary mercenary companies to protect the city and enforce their will. Natori Northwest of Koranatsu and Yuki and west of Okara, the isle of Natori faced utter destruction at the end of the Dawn War. As the drow rebelled against their elven brethren, the island was consumed in volcanic eruptions. Covered in clouds of ash, Natori is still home to drow living above-ground. Yamamichi Along the southern reach of Okara, the central and largest of the Shimoshi Islands, Yamamichi is a harsh land of cold winters, hot summers, and tall mountains. Bordered by tall mountains that rise from the sea, most of the population dwells within central river valleys, farming during the brief summer months. Most farm, but quite a few stick to the traditions of the Tora and Seishin tribes. The powerful human Kitsui Clan rules much of the settled lands of Yamamichi, enforcing a strict code of allegiance to the Hikarian Dynasty, for they remember their ancient oaths taken together against the demons of the Eye of Oblivion and their giant followers. * The Mournwood - In the north of Yamamichi, the Mournwood isolates the region from Kina. Site of fierce fighting between Seishin wood elves and Tel Myran high elves. * Umashori - An ancient fortress of Tel Myran, Umashori was claimed by the Kitsui Clan, who serve as stewards of the region. * Akita - An ancient stronghold of Tel Myra against Ostoria, vital for trade and its navy. Devastated by storms and plagues of undead, but holding its own thanks to powerful pirate clans. * Shadowgate - Once a powerful dwarven stronghold, Shadowgate was claimed by fire and stone giants under the command of Desukaurudo, and their demonic influence still shadows the region. * Morioko - From Morioko, the harsh horse-lords of Clan Botan watch against influence from Shadowgate and the Ruins of Naku. * The Ruins of Naku - Once a thriving example of Tel Myran culture, Naku was devestated when the Tel Myran flying cities crashed to the ground. From the burning ruins, Vecna established the Shimoshi chapter of his global Empire. While he was defeated, his influence lingers, and many foolish loreseekers venture into the ruins. * Kaiju’s End - A massive dwarven fortress, Kaiju’s End served as a vital stronghold during the Dawn War, where they broke many of the titanic beings spawned by the primordials and demons for their conquest. Now ruled by the dwarven Clan Titanfist and the gnomish Clan Kyamek, whose dwarven legions and clockwork armies patrol the southern mountains for any threat. * Kaigoro - Powerful port town, center of Hikarian navy. Whaling is extremely popular, drawing ire of nearby seafaring folk. The local Seishin and Tora tribes violently oppose the Dynasty, who overuse the nearby forest to build their ships. * Yoroko - Standing defiant despite its grim surroundings, Yoroko is a bastion of civilization and hope, and a vital trading port. Kina Northeast of Yamamichi, the Kina Valley is the heartland of the reformed Hikarian Dynasty with its prosperous farmlands and dense cities. Under the new rule of Sarcan Hikari, its people eagerly seek new trade, luxuries, and territory. * * Kanmaryu - A booming metropolis port city at the heart of the Kina Valley, Kanmaryu is the new capital of the Hikarian Dynasty. Numerous Arkhosians sought refuge in the downfall of their empire, transforming the city into a massive power rich with unique arcane might. * Sheniwa - A magnificent garden city of the eladrin, Sheniwa is home to the School of the Azure Star, a group of eladrin warriors, monks, and sages dedicated to the Hikarian Dynasty * Taiyono - A prosperous agricultural city and one of the gems of the empire, primarily dedicated to Pelor and Melora. * Chiba - A prosperous port city * Sunpo - A booming port city, Sunpo is especially prosperous thanks to its access to extraplanar portals, drawing trade from across the universe. * Umanushi - A prosperous agricultural region, Umanushi produces much of the HIkarian Dynasty’s food, cavalry, and soldiers. * Gashukan - Gashukan holds the oldest library and university in Shimoshi, and many of the Dynasty’s most talented mages study there. * Shisan - A mountainous region stretching into much of the Kameyan Moutains, Shisan is a sacred district centered around Mount Senhi * Awa - Talented sailors and martial artists, the people of Awa provide much of the fish for the Kina Valley Kameyan Known as the Roof of the Gods, these massive mountains separate Kina and Shiruban. Home to massive dwarven strongholds and elusive remnants of the old giant shogunate. The region served as the stronghold for Bael Turath’s expeditions into Shimoshi, when they allied with the orcs of the mountains to form the Kingdom of the Iron Oni. During the War of the Three Flames, the Kurohi Empire and Hikarian Dynasty briefly joined forces to crush the Kingdom of the Iron Oni * Senyama - A mountainous, war-torn area loosely held by the Hikarian Dynasty. Important for mining and fortifications. * Shinano Range - Winding mountain paths between Shiruban and Kina, dotted with dwarven temples, orcish outposts, and samurai outlaws. * Hida - A land of beautiful temples and skilled crafters Shiruban Southeast of Kina and north of Yamamichi. The highlands of Shiruban are bordered by soaring mountains and covered with harsh winters, but they prosper with trade with the mainland of Lao and the southern Shimoshi Islands. The mercantile high elves of the Hyoshin Clan, loyal to the fickle archfey Inari, govern this region, raking in vast sums of gold. Although they pledge loyalty to the Hikarian Dynasty, their support is tempestuous and they continually seek more power. Their sigil is a tiger. * Kanazawa - The heart of the Hyoshin’s power, Kanezawa is a booming trade port, home to legitimate merchants and pirates alike. Famous for artisan goods, woodworking, ceramics, weaving, and its mines of precious metal. * Tanshi - An isolated coastal region known as the Valley of Warriors, Tanshi produces some of the Hikarian Dynasty’s best warriors, and some of their best traitors. It’s also famous for its production of paper, calligraphy, and spell scrolls. * Komatsu - Prosperous, forested region famous for its cherry blossoms, silk, and ceramics. * Nojori - A prosperous farming region under control of the Hyoshin Clan * Kaiyu - A rural region of farmers and fishermen Tokan A prosperous trading region north of Kina, Tokan faced much of the brunt of the War of the Three Flames, especially the constant skirmishes between the Hikarian Dynasty and the Kurohi Empire. The friendly half elves of the Gyodan Clan once ruled the region as prosperous traders, artisans, and scholars, but they struggle to maintain relevance in the face of increasing conflict. Their sigil is a koi. * Rokkotsu - A popular trading city, now claimed as an independent city state by a powerful mage known as the Enlightened. * Jinjato - A holy city to many of Shimoshi’s faiths, Jinjato harbors many kami, who have rebuilt its shrines and temples multiple times over the last 2000 years. * Owari - Home to Kurohi loyalists, Owari is a city of powerful warlords. * Hanaban - A major headquarters for the Kurohi Military in conflicts against the Hikarian Dynasty, Hanaban is a city of technological wonders that scar the land around them. * Shima - A holy city of artisans, Shima has reluctantly pledged allegiance to the Kurohi Empire * Iga - A prosperous trading city, fully under Kurohi control * Shikori - An isolated mountain valley, contested territory Toshai The vast, fertile plains of Toshai were home to the original Hakarian Dynasty. As the Kingdom of the Iron Oni conquered Shimoshi for Bael Turath, Nisha Hikari began his resistance within Toshai, rallying the people to his banners and eventually founding the Kurohi Empire with Toshai as its heart. * Tengyo - The ancient capital of the Hikarian Dynasty, Tengyo now is the opulent center of the Kurohi Empire’s power. * Shimon - A fertile agricultural region, brought under the Kurohi Empire’s iron grasp * Sakai - A prosperous trading city, opulent and ruled by mercantile powers, pirate captains, and Kurohi samurai competing for control * Kotei - A powerful trading port and seat of the Kurohi Empire’s navy * Kawachan - A wealthy city of sages and monks whose piety to rival gods is barely tolerated by the Kurohi Empire * Wakayama - A prosperous region of fishermen and foresters Nakatsu North of Toshai, Nakatsun stretches towards Lao and the northern isles. The Kurohi Empire’s conquest was brutal, and they have quickly begun expanding with raids on Lao’s mainland, using Nakatsun as a launching point. The war-torn land is oppressed and ruled by scheming warlords of the infamous Iron Path, a brutal religion of the war god Bane. Southern Nakatsun is a region of soaring peaks and small coastlines, with many rural, cut-off communities making a living in the mountains’ shadows. Kaizoro West of Shoroshi and Nakatsun, Kaizoro is a tropical jungle filled with craggy canyons and pirate captains. The Kurohi Empire uses it as a base of operations, but they have a tenuous control on the rebellious island. Shoroshi North of Nakatsun, the island of Shoroshi is a lush paradise. In recent years, the Kurohi Empire demands more and more of the Matsu Clan, who have peacefully ruled the island for generations and hope to somehow resist. The wealthy, magically talented high elves of the Matsu Clan produce prosperous crops and beautiful trade goods. Their symbol is a cherry blossom. Atatakai Northwest of Shoroshi and Nakatsun, the Atatakai Isles prosper with a warm climate, exotic crops, bounteous trade, and rich seas. The seafaring wood elves of the Taimoyo Clan fish and trade exotic goods. With the recent conquest of the Turohi Empire, they have largely fled into hiding within the forests of the Atatakai Islands. Their symbol is a sea turtle with a sunburst on its back